


Pushed to the Breaking Point

by penguinfan28



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Also we don't like our OC, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not much Sam and Natasha, Probably ooc, only mentioned once, pretty much AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinfan28/pseuds/penguinfan28
Summary: Peter Parker is living the life. He's Spider-Man, his Aunt knows about it, and he's basically an Avenger! Peter is loving his life visiting the Avengers at the compound, and hanging out with them. Then he meets "Steal Sword", a new member. Peter just can't shake the feeling that this guy isn't the right person for the Avengers. The other Avengers trust him, so Peter must be going crazy...Right?





	Pushed to the Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on here and in this fandom. I've been in the fandom for a while, but never had the courage to post my own fic. I may or may not post another chapter, according to the reviews. :D Edit: I have a bundle of anxiety about this so I hope you liked it and if you want you can leave constructive criticism.

Peter couldn’t believe what was happening. Here he was in the Avengers tower, with the Avengers. Right now he was hanging out, watching Steve, or Captain America, and Clint play Mario Kart. 

“I hate you so much right now Steve. I thought you don’t do technology!” Steve grinned at Clint. 

“I just have a natural talent for beating you.” Clint scrunched up his face, making Peter snicker. 

Clint looked at him and said, “We have an extra controller. Do you wanna play Peter?” Peter’s eyes widened as he nodded. 

Steve complained, “You just want him to join so you don’t get the last place.” 

Clint had gotten up to get the controller, and handed it to Peter. “Noo.” They started the race, and it ended up that Peter got first, and Clint got last. 

Clint threw his arms into the air. “It’s official, I can’t be friends with either of you. But at least I made top ten!” “There are only 12 places.” Peter said, chuckling. 

Peter’s smile widened as Steve put his arm around Peter. “I guess Peter and I will have to be friends.” Peter’s eyes widened and he grinned cheekily. Clint’s mouth gaped open, and he quickly shut it. He huffed and started pouting. Peter giggled with the other two Avengers, he never would’ve expected to be laughing with Captain freaking America and Hawkeye. 

The boys were playing their final round when the elevator door opened, and Tony, Natasha, Sam and a new guy walked in the living space. Peter’s head started to pound, his spidey sense tingling. He frowned, worry making his eyes crease as Steve turned off the TV to look at their newcomer. The guy was dressed in all grey with a black ski mask over his face. Tony gestured to the new guy and revealed, 

“This is Steel Sword, I’m thinking about making him a new member of the Avengers.” Peter’s head pounded as he glanced at the others, but they all seemed on board with this. He bit his lip and asked tentatively. 

“Hey Steve? Can I talk to you privately?” Steve nodded as they went in another room. 

“Friday? Please soundproof the room for a little bit?” 

“Of course, Captain Rogers.” Friday responded. Steve motioned for Peter to start. 

“I have a bad feeling about this guy.” He blurted as soon as the man let Peter speak. Steve looked at him, calculating. 

“We can do extra background checks on him, I know Tony has done some already. I’ll find out right away. Sound good?” Peter nodded, his shoulders sagging in relief. He was positive there had to be something that was on “Steel Sword’s” background anyway. 

He said, “Thanks, I have to go to Aunt May’s now. See you tomorrow.” Peter took off to the elevator, and asked for Friday to take him to the lobby, where Happy would take him home.

Once he got to their apartment, he called out, “Hey May, I’m home! 

"Aunt May, who was in the kitchen, called back, “I have dinner ready!” Peter grinned, despite his mood and May’s cooking. He sat on a chair by the table. May put spaghetti in front of him, then got a plate for herself. Surprisingly, the spaghetti looked pretty good. May admitted, “I had help with the cooking.” 

Peter’s eyebrows furrowed, “From who?” 

May’s face paled at the question, and Peter decided he really didn’t want to know. He ate his food, thinking about how it was so much easier being around May ever since she found out about him being Spider-Man. 

May interrupted Peter’s thoughts, and questioned, “So how was the Avengers Tower?” 

“It’s the compound and it was fine.” 

May looked at him, concerned. “Only fine? Usually you have twelve stories to tell.” 

Peter winced, he did talk about the Avengers and what they did a lot. “I had fun with a couple of them, but the Avengers are thinking of adding a new person.” 

“That’s great!” Peter scowled, and May noticed. “It’s not great? You’ll have a kid who is a newbie, just like you!” Peter looked at his spaghetti, twirling the noodles in endless circles. “I got a really bad feeling from him.” May knew what he was talking about, even without saying. He had told her about his spidey sense before. 

May declared, “Well I guess we’ll see what happens, won’t we?” She smiled at him, and he couldn’t help but smile back. As Peter shoveled food into his mouth, May talked about the past couple days, with Peter inputting a couple times. Many of those times, Aunt May would scold him for talking with his mouth open. As the two finished washing the dishes, May looked at the time. “The crooks are going to start coming out, go get em Spider-man.” He gave May a hug. He started to go to his room when May called, “Be back by 2 at the latest. If you’re going to be out later, call me, but I still don’t recommend you stay out that late.” “Alright May. See you later.” Peter closed his door to put on his suit and jumped out the window.

Peter was having a blast hanging around waiting for robbers. Ok, it wasn't as much fun as it seems, most of the time he just waited for Karen to alert him of something happening. For now, Peter would just swing his legs off of a ledge, bored as can be. 

"Peter." Karen voiced, startling Peter. 

"Uh...Yeah?" "I've called your name 3 times now to alert you of a mugging in an alley nearby." 

"Show me." Peter inquired, and Karen did. It was pretty close by, so he got there in no time. Peter used his sticky hands to hide from the mugger. The girl was yelling hysterically, trying to grab back her purse. The mugger finally was able to get the purse out of the woman's grasp, and Peter swung into action. 

"Hey buddy! I don't think that belongs to you!" Peter used his webs to take the purse out of the mugger's hands and web him to the wall. He landed next to the woman, and handed her the purse. "I believe this is yours?" The woman smiled, obviously thankful for it back. 

"Thank you Spider-Man." She then gave him a peck on his mask, and Peter blushed heavily. 

He stuttered, "You probably should call the police, and get this guy." The woman nodded and took a cell phone out of her purse. 

Peter started to leave before quickly walking back, "Can I borrow a pen and paper?" The woman quickly complied, and Peter wrote the police a note and posted it on the bad guy. "Bye!" Peter exclaimed, as he webbed away.

Thank goodness it was Saturday. Peter had stayed out until his curfew stopping criminals, it had picked up pretty quick, and slept in as long as he could. Once he did get up, Aunt May had already left for work. She wrote a note on the table that said, “Leftover spaghetti in the fridge if you want it for lunch.” Peter got the leftover spaghetti out from the fridge and warmed it up in the microwave. He watched the spaghetti go round and round until it was finally done. Once he finished the food, he sat on the couch and watch Friends for a while. Suddenly his phone went off, and it was a number he didn’t recognize. He answered it anyways, could be someone important. 

“Hello, this is Peter?” Peter inquired. 

“Hey Pete, it’s Steve.” Peter perked up at the information. 

“Steve! I wasn’t expecting you to call. What’s up?” 

Steve hesitated before speaking, “Well I did an extra background check on Robbie.” 

“Robbie?” Peter questioned. 

“Steel Sword.” Steve clarified. 

“Oh. Whatcha find?” Peter was a bundle of nerves now as he got up from the couch and paced around the apartment. 

“Nothing.” Peter stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Nothing?” “Absolutely nothing wrong. Good kid with good parents. He’s really good with swords.” Steve listed, he seemed to genuinely like the kid. 

“huh.” Peter was shell-shocked. His spidey sense had never lied to him before, and even though he knew Steve spoke the truth, he felt like something was still off. 

“Well, I’ll see you in about an hour. We’re doing training with the both of you. It won’t be together though” Peter frowned, he didn’t really know what to do with himself. 

“Oh okay...bye” He quickly hung up and watched the rest of the Friends episode, even if he wasn’t interested. Peter sat there until Happy texted him, telling him he was at the apartment.


End file.
